


Mr. Meme

by AssbuttOfTheReaders



Series: 31 days of hauntedseptiween! (2016) [19]
Category: Markiplier-fandom, Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8354455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssbuttOfTheReaders/pseuds/AssbuttOfTheReaders
Summary: “Spoo-”“Jack, you meme garbage dump if you finish that I swear to-”“-y SCARY SKELETONS.’





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for day 19 of haunted septiween! Let me know what you thought!:D

Mark wasn’t a person who got super into Halloween. He liked the holiday but he never felt the need to go all out and decorate the entire house. 

Yet, he found himself sitting in the kitchen, baking pumpkin shaped cupcakes for a party he throwing with his husband. Said husband was in the living room, decorating the small space. When Jack first proposed decorating the house, many years ago, Mark had groaned and pouted. But now, he doesn’t mind doing it. Especially when Jack looks so happy and excited while decorating. 

Mark started humming as he was decorating the cupcakes. He covered them in orange frosting before adding a green stem at the top of them and swirling it down the side so it looked like a vine was attached to it. Next, he added “scary” mouths and beady little eyes to them. As he finished his third cupcake, he heard the beginning to a song he nearly hated.

“Spoo-” Jack started singing. 

Uh-uh. No. Nope. Not that song. He would endure just about any of the crazy shit Jack did during the holidays but  _ not that song. _

He set down he cup of icing and the knife he had in his hand before popping his head out into the living room. “Jack, you meme garbage dump if you finish that I swear to-”

Jack looked right at him before belting out, “-y SCARY SKELETONS.” 

Mark groaned as went back into the kitchen and  picked up his icing again. He grinned as got a glob of icing on his finger and walked over to Jack, who was still belting out the song. He lifted his finger and smeared the icing across Jack lips, effectively shutting him up. 

“Um, rude. I was singing and you shove icing on my face.” Jack said, making no move to wipe the icing from his lips. 

Mark grinned, “Well, I could help you get rid of the icing.” He leaned down to kiss Jack but Jack darted out of the way.

“Nope. I’ll do it myself, thank you.” He licked the icing off, biting his lip a bit as he cleaned it off.

Mark pouted, “Alright fine. I gotta go finish decorating the cookies anyways Mr. Meme.” Mark walked back into the kitchen.

“I’m not a meme! I wish I was…”

“Of course you do.” Mark muttered, grinning as he picked up the icing again. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short but *shrugs* idk how to make it longer.   
> If you'd like to, you can check out my Tumblr @Assbutt-Of-The-Readers for shit posts, YouTubers, and some Septiplier!  
> I hope you enjoyed the story! Please tell me what you thought in the comments down below. I'll see you all in the next story! Bye-bye!:D


End file.
